


Four Months

by That_Supernatural_Fan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Sad, Season 3 Spoilers, Season 4 Spoilers, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Supernatural_Fan/pseuds/That_Supernatural_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After failing to find a way out of Dean's deal. He goes to Hell, leaving you for four months. Then an unexpected guest arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Four months. Four months Dean Winchester had been mauled by the hellhound right in front of your eyes. His body was broken and a complete mess when they finally killed him. You kept dreaming Dean’s last moments in your head, nearly every single night.

You didn’t find Lilith in time and Dean had only two minutes left. Dean made the family stay downstairs and told them no matter what they heard to stay there. You felt your heart beat increase as the time Dean had left deteriorated.  
“Okay you win what do I have to do?” Sam asked Ruby as you walked in the room with Dean following.  
“What do you mean?” Ruby questioned staring at Sam.  
“To save Dean. What do you need me to do?” Dean saw the conversation unravelling into something he didn’t like. He walked past you and grabbed Sam’s arm.  
“What do you think you’re doing?”  
“Just shut up for a second. Ruby.” Sam said bringing his attention back to the demon who you didn’t trust, not for one second.  
“You had your chance.” Ruby snapped.  
“You can’t just flip a switch. We needed time.” Sam shook his head.  
“They’re must be something, there has to be some way, I’ll do it.” Sam blurted out not taking no for an answer. Dean grabbed Sam harder. Sam tried to shove him off.  
“Don’t Dean I won’t let you go to hell!”  
“Yes you are!” Dean shouted silencing the room.  
“Yes you are.” Dean repeated quietly to his brother.  
“I’m sorry, I mean this is all my fault and I know that. But what you’re doing it’s not going to save me. It’s only going to kill you.” Sam looked at you for guidance but you shook your head as the tears fell, you knew there was no way to save Dean now, you were too late.  
“Then what am I supposed to do?” Sam mumbled deeply looking back at his brother. Dean paused for a moment staring at his brother.  
“Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what dad told you, okay? And remember what I told you.” Sam nodded as you saw his eyes start to glisten from the tears forming in his dark brown eyes. Dean turned to you scanning your face for the last time.  
“Take care of Sammy for me, okay?” His voice started to tremble from the sadness and fear building inside of him. You nodded your head quickly wiping the tears away in the process.  
“Keep yourself safe and don’t get too reckless without me?” You chuckled slightly at his words but immediately started to cry again knowing that that was one of the last times Dean would ever make you smile. He strolled over to you quickly and took your face in his rough hands and smashed his lips against yours. You gripped his arms in your hands not wanting the moment to end. Him kissing you was one of the things you craved the most, you loved Dean with all your heart but you never told him and now you were glad you didn’t. He leant out and placed his forehead on yours. You opened your eyes to find him staring at you smiling.  
“I wish I did that a lot sooner.” He admitted smiling at you. Your heart stopped, he liked you back? Before you could even reply the clock struck loudly echoing through the house. It was time. You separated from each other and you watched as Dean and Sam shared a glance for the last time. Dean smiled at Sam proudly.  
“I’m sorry Dean. I wouldn’t wish this upon my worst enemy.” Ruby spoke up guilt flooding her face. You moved to Sam’s side still watching Dean. Dean suddenly looked frightened and turned his head slightly to look at something that you or the others couldn’t see.  
“Hellhound.” Dean whispered still watching it.  
“Where?” Sam quickly asked following Dean’s line of sight. You looked into the dining room where the hellhound must have been, it made you feel helpless knowing you couldn’t see it but Dean could.  
“There.” He replied. Dean suddenly grabbed your hand and led you out of the room, down the corridor and into the kitchen with Sam and Ruby slamming the door shut behind them. You held the door shut with Sam and Ruby trying to hold back the force opening the door while Dean covered the front of the door with dust making an untidy line in the process. The power which was hitting the door stopped and Dean sprinted to cover the windowsill in dust making the room impenetrable for the time being. You ran your hands through your hair when you noticed you were shaking, your breath unsteady and you bottom lip trembling.  
“Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off.” Ruby said to Sam gesturing her hand out for the knife.  
“What?” Sam asked almost breathless.  
“C’mon! That dust won’t last forever!” Sam hesitated for a moment but saw no other choice. As he was about to pass over the knife Dean stopped him.  
“Wait!” Dean shouted staring at Ruby.  
“You wanna to die?” Ruby questioned angrily.  
“Sam, that’s not Ruby. That’s not Ruby!” It clicked in your brain, it was Lilith. Sam went to stab Lilith but she sent Sam flying into the wall making him drop the knife. You went to hit her but she turned to quickly grabbing your throat. She smiled wickedly at you and threw you into the wall completely pinned by her power. Dean got close to her but not close enough. She turned and forced him onto the table holding him down. You tried to push forward escaping the force but it was useless. You all looked at each other terrified for what was going to happen next.  
“How long you been in her?” Dean strained to say, sitting up as far as he could.  
“Not long.” Lilith replied childlike.  
“But I like it. It’s all grownup and pretty.” She smirked showing her white foggy eyes which seemed completely lifeless.  
“And where’s Ruby?” Sam asked.  
“She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far far away…” Lilith told slowly making our fear sink in.  
“You know what I should have seen it before but you all look alike to me.” Dean taunted smiling. The room well silent for a moment and all you could hear was your heartbeat pounding in your ears and your breath that you tried to control, but you failed miserably. Lilith suddenly turned towards Sam prowling over to him like he was prey.  
“Hello Sam, I’ve wanted to meet you for a very long time.” She reached up and grabbed his face and kissed him. You could see that Sam was trying to restrain but he couldn’t move. Lilith leant out which felt like the longest three seconds and smiled at Sam.  
“Your lips are soft.” She whispered to Sam. Lilith started to trail her fingers down Sam’s cheek; he looked away from her disgusted.  
“Alright so you have me. Now let my brother and Y/n go.” Lilith’s hand dropped still staring deeply at Sam.  
“Silly goose. You want a bargain you have to have something that I want. You don’t.”  
“You’re a piece of work you know that?” You laughed pissing her off in the process. She walked over to you furrowing her eyebrows at you.  
“I don’t know why these guys keep you around; I mean you’re pathetic and worthless.” She smiled trying to agitate you.  
“Your words mean nothing to me you demonic piece of shit.” You snarled pushing your head out as far as it would go. Lilith studied your face for the moment and then started to laugh.  
“I’m going to kill you nice and slow but first your hell bound boyfriend’s gonna die, then little Sammy here and I’m gonna make you watch.” Her words made your stomach turn and you made it noticeable on your face making her face light up. You really wanted to kill her.  
“So this is your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell, kill Sam, kill Y/n, and then what? Become queen bitch.” Dean spat out making her attention go onto him instead of you.  
“I don’t have to answer to puppy chow.” Lilith walked away from you slowly approaching the door protected by dust. She kept her eyes trained on Dean giving him a dark wicked smile.  
“Sick em boy.” She finished opening the door. Suddenly Dean was pulled from the table onto the floor and three long gashes appeared down his leg.  
“No!” You screamed trying to push on the force holding you.  
“No stop!” Sam pleaded looking at Lilith but all she did was stand there and laugh watching Dean be ripped apart. Another slash appeared on the right side of his chest making him scream in pain and turn onto his back. But that didn’t help him, the hellhound then clawed his right shoulder. You screamed and cried for Lilith to stop but she just ignored you and watched smirking sinfully. Dean was thrown back onto his back and then three fatal deep claw marks from the hellhound ripped through his shirt and into his chest making his clothes and the floor surrounding him turn crimson red. Then Dean’s screams stopped.  
“No!” Sam shouted knowing that his brother was gone.  
“Yes.” Lilith finished lifting her hand and everything turned white. At that moment you though it was all over and you were dead, but you opened your eyes to find yourself on the floor being covered by Sam’s arms protecting you from Lilith. You looked up to see Lilith standing in front of you as shocked as you were. Sam stood up and slowly walked towards her.  
“Back!” She ordered pushing her hand out waiting for something to happen.  
“I said back!” She stammered hearing the fear in her voice. It was like music to your eyes now. Sam picked up the knife beside his foot gripping it tightly in his hand turning his knuckles white.  
“I don’t think so.” Sam spoke raising the blade above his head. As he was about to strike Lilith left Ruby’s old body, the black smoke rising and escaping through an air vent above her head then the body collapsed. The room was silent, no screams of Dean, no shouts from you or Sam, just silence. You looked over to Dean’s unmoving body, and then you realised, it was lifeless. You got up too quickly for your own good racing to Dean’s side. You knelt down taking his head onto your lap. His eyes open but no life was there. He was gone.  
“No Dean please. Please don’t go please.” You sobbed letting the salty tears run down your cheeks and drop onto his bloody clothes.  
“Dean please I need you.” You begged shaking him slightly hoping that he wasn’t gone. You felt an arm wrap around your back and grab your shoulder pulling you into an embrace.   
“No Dean…No.” Sam whimpered grabbing his brother’s cold hand. Dean’s eyes gazed past us and onto the celling, all you wanted for was them to move, show some sort of life, but nothing. He was gone, gone to hell.

You woke up from the dream the same way you did nearly every night, screaming and panting. Beads of sweat covered your body and your limbs were shaking. It always felt so real; the nightmares. They felt like you were replaying the same moment over and over again. It was torture for you. You climbed out of the hotels shabby bed and got changed into your clothes, jeans, grey tank top, navy coloured jacket and your belt which you kept a knife in at all times just be to be safe. You took the impala car keys and your phone off the side table placing them in your jacket pocket. You grabbed your duffle bag and handed the motel key in before putting your duffle bag in the trunk of the impala. You only had about an hours worth of driving before you reached Bobby's but you had to stop or your were going to pass out, sleep was your worst enemy after Dean's death. You sat in the driver’s seat of the impala for a moment grabbing the steering wheel that Dean touched. Sitting in the driver’s seat always calmed you as it was where Dean sat. You had gotten to the point where you physically couldn’t cry anymore but the horrible reality of Dean not being there anymore hit you hard. So anything that belonged to him or even reminded you of him made you feel better, like he was still there alive and well. It at least helped for a couple of seconds. You pulled out the Metallica cassette and put it in letting the familiar songs drown your ears. You started the car revving the car for a moment before starting off the drive down the long stretch of road. You hummed to the songs tapping the steering wheel to the beat while going to a speed of sixty miles per hour. You loved hearing the engine when you made ‘baby’ go fast. You felt the need to take care of the car, for Dean’s sake. He wouldn’t want it to be abandoned. It was obvious Sam wasn’t going to take care of it. Sam had seemed to take a different approach to Dean’s death. He had become a lot different, darker in a way. So you stayed away and started to hunt solo living with Bobby as he was all you really had left in the world. You personally hated being alone so Bobby insisted you stayed with him. You mobile started to ring from your jacket pocket, you answered it suspecting it was Bobby; he was the only one who did call you on this phone.  
“Bobby I’m nearly home okay, I will see you in like an hour.”  
“Y/n?” A rough voice asked, definitely not Bobby.  
“Who is this?” You demanded not knowing who was on the other line.  
“It’s me, it’s Dean. I need your help please—” You hang up the phone and threw it into the passenger seat. It must have been some sick fuck playing tricks on you. You kept your eyes on the road as different theories flooded your mind. Some stupid sicko playing games but it sounded a lot like Dean. What if it was Dean? But he was dead and in hell. Maybe a shifter pretending to be him, that was more believable than him being alive. You turned up the music more so you couldn’t even hear yourself think. You had to take your mind off it, discuss with Bobby when you get back if need be.

You finally reached Bobby’s parking the Impala out front. You stopped the engine and took out the keys swirling them in your hand for a moment as you took a deep breath in. You needed to take your mind off Dean; you needed to forget about him but the phone call just made you remember memories and feelings you buried a long time ago. You felt angry but you didn’t want to take it out on Bobby, he was already drinking too much and you arguing with him was not going to help. You finally got out of the car and stretched your aching limbs. You grabbed your green duffle bag from the trunk putting it on your shoulder. You breathed in deeply one more time before walking to Bobby’s door and opening it. Bobby was standing there, his face pale and shocked.  
“Bobby what’s wrong, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” You joked putting the duffle bag down by the door. Act natural you thought to yourself.  
“How did the hunt go?” You looked at him confused but you couldn’t help but smile, he rarely asked about your hunts.  
“Um it was okay, nothing special just a salt and burn.” You answered smiling. Bobby folded his arms and shook his head in disappointment.  
“Bobby what is it?” You asked stepping a couple steps closer to him.  
“What did you do? Did you make a deal? Sell your soul huh?” He scolded at you like a child. You were shocked and confused, what was he talking about?  
“Wait, what are you even talking about?” You snapped not knowing why he was being this way.  
“Don’t lie to me princess.” He scolded voice angry and deep.  
“I swear to God Bobby I have no idea on what you’re talking about!” You explained frustrated with Bobby.  
“You really don’t?” He sounded surprised.  
“Bobby what the hell are you talking about!?” You complained raising your voice.  
“Something’s happened and it’s good news but I’m not sure how you’re going to take it exactly.” You folded your arms across our chest and coughed nervously.  
“What is it?” You questioned hearing the tremble in your voice. Then he stepped in the room walking until he was beside Bobby who looked at you like you were going to explode. Your arms dropped to your side and you felt your legs become weak. Dean Winchester was standing in front of you, alive, no marks or scars marking his bare skin. Your hunter instincts kicked in, thinking he was a demon, you took the knife from your belt and charged at Dean but Bobby grabbed you just as the knife was going to go through his chest.  
“Stop I’ve tested him, I’ve tested him! It’s really him Y/n.” You dropped the knife from your hands as your vision blurred from the build-up of tears. You pushed Bobby off and looked at Dean who was still standing in a defensive position. He looked like Dean, Bobby believed it was Dean but you couldn’t believe it.  
“I need some air.” You cried through your sobs storming out the door feeling the light cool breeze hit your skin. You covered your face in horror as you tried to process everything at once. Was Dean truly back? A familiar hand touched your shoulder and you looked up to see it was ‘Dean’.  
“Don’t touch me!” You shouted facing him.  
“Y/n it’s me I’m not a demon. I woke up in my grave, I don’t remember how I even got out of hell. All I know is is that I’m here now, alive.” Dean replied sternly taking small steps towards you.  
“Don’t!” You screamed backing away. He stopped in his tracks and raised his hands.  
“I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean spoke softly.  
“I watched you die Dean! I watched you get ripped apart in front of my very eyes! I heard your screams of pain, screams for it stop! I held your dead body in my arms!” You stuttered breathless.  
“I remember the pain Y/n. I remember the feeling I had when I realised that they were going to be my last moments... and all I could think about was you… How I would never see you again… How I would never get to spend the rest of my pathetic life with you…You were the last thing on my mind before I went to hell!” Dean exclaimed rubbing his face to wipe away the tears that escaped his eyes. At that moment you knew that the person standing in front of you, helpless, alone and frightened was Dean, your Dean. The way he was staring at you waiting for a response, the way his eyes were glistening from the remaining tears that threatened to spill, the way his jaw was clenching from anger, it was Dean. You ran into his arms locking your arms around his neck crying into his neck. He wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you further into his warmth.  
“I’ve missed you so much.” Dean spoke into your ear feeling his breath hit your skin.  
“The last four months have been the worst Dean and I couldn’t live without you I just couldn’t.” He leant out and stared into your eyes looking into them deeply like they were the things Dean craved the most in his life. He suddenly pressed his warm lips against yours making you feel like you were alive again. The kiss quickly deepened as you both hungered for each other’s touch. Being away from Dean for four months was enough pain you could muster for a lifetime. He leant out breathless as he scanned your face remembering every detail.  
“Thanks.” He spoke softly smiling. You couldn’t help but mimic the smile that appeared on his face, it gave you a funny feeling in your stomach.  
“For what?” You asked staring back at him.  
“For taking care of baby. I didn’t want to come back and find her disowned.”  
“That car was the only thing I had left of you. Of course I was going to take care of it.” You replied cupping his face in your hands. You brought him in for a kiss which felt like a lifetime. He grabbed your waist tightly not wanting you to move away from his grasp. You leant out not letting go of him. You hugged him tightly again getting use to the feeling of him again.  
“If it wasn’t you who brought me back then it must have been Sam.” Your heart dropped, Sam must have brought him back! Your hands dropped from his face onto his shoulders.  
“I’m so sorry I promised I would take care of him for you and I just let him go.”  
“Don’t worry, from what Bobby’s told me he turned into a bit of a dick so I can see why you went with Bobby instead. But we need to find him, if that stupid idiot has sold his soul I’m gonna kill him myself.” He told kissing your hand on his shoulder. You smiled at him for a moment then you looked down away from his gaze.  
“Hey what is it?” He asked rubbing your lower back gently.  
“I lost count of how many times I thought about selling my soul to bring you back, but then I remembered how you would kill me for doing it.” You laughed shaking your head.  
“Exactly, I would rather be in hell than you being there, it’s not exactly like Disneyland.” You nodded in agreement making him smile. You reached into your pocket pulling out the impala keys and swaying them in your hand. Dean’s face lit up taking the keys from you.  
“God I love you.” He said kissing you for the third time. There were no words to describe how badly you missed this Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yeah, hi, I have a cell phone account with you guys, and uh, I lost my phone. I was wondering if you could turn the GPS on for me… Yeah, name's Wedge Antilles social is 2-4-7-4… Thank you.” Dean puts the phone back down and walks back to you giving you a nod. You nod back and type in the address for ARC MOBILE.  
“How'd you know he'd use that name?” Bobby asked stepping into the room.  
“You kiddin' me? What don't I know about that kid?” Dean replied leaning over you staring at the laptop screen. He rested his hand on your shoulder as he peered down at the screen leaning in closer until you his breath hit your cheek. It sent goose bumps down your spine being this close to Dean again. After four months of him not being there the feeling of his presence started to fade and just turn into a fond memory. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Dean grab one of the empty liquor bottles scattered on the table.  
“Hey, Bobby? What's the deal with the liquor store? What, are your parents out of town or something?” You looked up at Bobby for a moment seeing that he was staring at you.  
“They don’t all belong to Bobby, Dean.” You say looking at the laptop screen rather than Dean. His hand slowly moved off your shoulder and he stood up slightly. You could tell he was looking at you in shock and disappointment.  
“Like I said. Last few months ain't been… all that easy... On anyone.” Bobby murmured.  
“Y/n can I speak to you in private please?” Dean asked walking towards the kitchen.  
“No.” You replied bluntly still staring at the computer screen typing in the information.  
“No? What do you mean no?” He spat turning to face you. He looked peeved to say the least. You sighed heavily stopping yourself from typing. Your eyes met his and you could tell he was angry.  
“Look we have to find Sam because for all we know he could have done something really stupid! Let’s just talk later okay? We have bigger things to worry about right now!” You shouted bawling your fists. You saw shock and sadness in his face making guilt flood you. You took a deep breath in and brought you attention back to the computer. Dean dragged his feet back to his previous position of leaning over you.  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered looking at him in the corner of your eye.  
“Right.” Dean responded bluntly. You let out a deep breath trying to pry yourself from the unwanted tension between the two of you. You knew that Dean didn’t want to you to go on a drink binge with Bobby after he died but you couldn’t help it, you needed to drink away the pain and sorrow. But you knew Dean, he wouldn’t listen, he was stubborn like that. You waited a moment before the website finally tracked Sam’s mobile.  
“263 Adams Road, Pontiac, Illinois.” You read aloud to Bobby and Dean.  
“Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois?” You questioned looking up from the laptop screen to Dean  
“Right near where you were planted.” Bobby added standing up straight.  
“Right where I popped up. Hell of a coincidence, don't you think?” Dean sounded agitated. Why wouldn’t he be? It was obvious that Sam had done something to bring Dean back. If only you stayed with him no matter what this wouldn’t had happened. But that’s when the guilt of leaving Sam started to fade. Without whatever Sam had done Dean wouldn’t be beside you. You wouldn’t be hearing his voice, feeling his touch, none of it. You were glad he was back after four long months.  
“Let’s go and pay him a visit shall we?” Dean announced standing up and walking out the room towards the front door. You shut the laptop screen down and stood up running your hands through your hair. You knew that Dean was pissed, hell, his brother may have just made a deal with a demon, and you couldn’t blame him for being the way he was at the moment. But Dean was back and it all seemed too good to be true, you knew that the person who kissed you, who cried in front of you was Dean but was it really truly Dean inside and out. You could only imagine how Hell could change a person.  
“You okay kiddo?” Bobby asked observing you. He knew when you weren’t okay, with you sticking close to him for four months he knew you too well.  
“Yeah why wouldn’t I be? I mean Dean’s back, fine and safe.” You replied rubbing the back of your neck.  
“You do that when something’s bothering you Y/n.” You stopped immediately when you realised what he was talking about. You looked at Bobby ready to blurt out all that you were thinking.  
“You guys coming or not?” Dean shouted waiting at the front door.  
“We’ll talk about it later Bobby.” You muttered walking past him and joining Dean at the door who still looked angry. You walked beside Dean out of the door giving him quick glances to see if he was staring back, but he wasn’t.  
“I’ll take my car and you two take the impala… I’m sure you two need to catch up.” Bobby proposed shutting the front door. You looked at Bobby one more time before getting in the passenger seat of the impala. He smiled at you but he looked concerned, even a little upset. Maybe he was thinking the same as you. You sat in the car getting use to the feel of the passenger seat; you kinda missed the driver seat. Dean started the car and the purr of the engine calmed your unsettled nerves. You looked at Dean who was gliding his hands across the steering wheel.  
“God I missed you baby.” He said to the car. You rolled your eyes but you laughed at how passionate he was about the impala. You felt his rough hand touch yours which was resting on your lap.  
“But I’ve missed you more.” He said in an almost whisper. He leant in horribly slow building up your need to feel his lips on yours again. You looked into his eyes and then his lips swallowing hard. You bit your bottom lip from nerves and excitement. You couldn’t wait; you closed the gap between the two of you pressing your lips against his. You grabbed his shirt pulling him in closer to you. He placed his hands on your cheeks holding you in place not wanting you to leave his lips.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered on your lips.  
“Me too.” You replied pulling him in deeper. The kiss reminded you of the one you both shared before Dean went to Hell. The need and want setting off like a spark. A sudden car honk sent you both braking apart from each other’s grasp looking out the driver’s window. Bobby was shaking his head in disgust. Dean rolled down the window.  
“That’s not the kind of catching up I meant.” Bobby shouted at you both making you go red in the face from embarrassment.  
“C’mon lets go and find Sam already.” Bobby said driving away. Dean put the window back up turning back to you. You started to laugh in unison covering your face.  
“Well that couldn’t be anymore awkward.” You laughed sitting back properly in your seat. Dean leant over stealing a quick kiss. He pulled away winking at you. You smiled at him punching his arm playfully.  
“Time to go and kick Sam’s ass… and maybe get some pie after.” You laughed at him watching as he revved the car and started to drive. Maybe he was the Dean you knew after all. You looked out the window taking in the desert scenery. You were surprised that Dean hadn’t turned on the music yet, blasting ACDC with the windows down. That’s when you realised he was planning to speak to you in the car, no escape what so ever. You turned your head slightly towards the driver’s seat to stare at him for a moment. You saw that he looked like he was thinking deeply about something, not really paying attention to the road.  
“I know that you’re trying to find the right words to say to me without this turning into a full blown argument but can you at least try to not get us killed in a car crash please.” You started making him jump slightly in his seat.  
“I know that you want to talk to me about the liquor and say that I shouldn’t have drunk away the pain but you died Dean and I couldn’t cope.” Dean turned to look at you about to speak up.  
“Wait before you interrupt, I’m not blaming this on you at all so don’t get that idea at all but… You had a minute left to live and you kissed me… And I didn’t really know how to react. I didn’t know if it meant anything or it was one of those things you do in the moment but I was left with your dead body in my arms.” Your sight started to blur as the tears started to flood your eyes. You blinked letting one fall down your cheek wiping it away almost instantly.  
“There were so many things I wanted to say to you but never got the chance because I was too afraid, too afraid to get close because I knew that you were going to get taken away.” Your voice became croaky as you held back the whimpers that wanted to escape you throat, along with the tears. You turned away to look out the window finally letting everything go. These tears were different from before. Those tears were purely from shock and happiness that he was back. But these were from regret and the remembrance of the pain that you suffered for four long months. You felt an arm wrap around your shoulder and pull you into Dean’s side. You rested your head on his shoulder as the tears fell down your cheeks following the same pattern as the tears before them. Dean kissed the top of your head rubbing your arm up and down.  
“The kiss did mean something Y/n don’t you ever think it didn’t for a second.” He muttered still kissing your hair.  
“You are my everything. I will love you always.” You looked up smiling at his words.  
“You mean that?” You croaked. He nodded kissing your forehead.  
“I’m not going to lie I’m a little angry that you thought liquor was the best way to numb the pain.” He spoke sternly.  
“I know I’m sorry.” You replied wiping away the tear marks from your red cheeks.  
“What did you say?” He teased looking down at you.  
“Okay okay I said I’m sorry, you happy now?” You joked looking up at him.  
“When I’m with you I’m always happy.” He whispered leaning down. You laughed loudly finding it hard to breathe.  
“What?” Dean fretted.  
“That was super cheesy Dean Winchester.” You giggled kissing his jaw.  
“Shut up.” He whined stopping your laughter with a sudden kiss.  
“You should…Be really….Concentrating…On the road.” You tried to say in between the kiss. You noticed he wasn’t backing off anytime soon so you say back in the passenger seat pointing playfully at the road.  
“God you’re cruel.” He complained looking back on the road.  
“No I just don’t want to die, I just got you back remember.” Dean smiled and took your hand in his gripping it tightly. You turned on the stereo, Metallica blasting through the speakers. Dean grew a smile almost instant singing along with the tracks. You leant back in your seat watching him. Maybe this was Dean, well, the Dean you knew before. You had a feeling he was keeping something from you, about Hell. He surely had to remember four months of Hell, wouldn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
